Station Square High
by Aj the human
Summary: When Amy Rose arrived at her new high school, she meet Cream the rabbit and her pet chao, Cheese. What will happen when she meet Sally and her girls? What is a dark secret that her new school hold for her? Warning: Violence, language, bloodly! Sonamy, bit Sonlly, Creils and other pairs!
1. Meet Amy Rose

**Station Square High**

**Hi! My partner and me going make a story about Amy in her new school called is...STATION SQUARE HIGH! So she will meet Sonic and his group. But the first thing she do it...I can't tell you all! You will find out! Let's read! Have a fun read time :D**

She couldn't believe it.

She will going to her new school. That was the boarding school.

She will stay there until she graduated that mean _3 years of boarding school._

She said,"I don't want to go there, mother!"

Her mother said,"Oh, Amy! I am so sorry but you must go to Station Square. You can visit us only Halloweed, Chirstmas, Easter and finally but not last, summer."

Her mother was a blue hedgehog. She wear light purple dress with her yellow shoes.

Amy said,"Okay, mother."

Amy was a pink hedgehog. She wear red dress with her red and white shoes. She got a ticker train for the larger city in Mobius, Station Square.

Amy said,"I am going to bed so I can wake up in early morning. Good night, mother and father."

Her father said,"Good night, Amy."

Her father was red hedgehog. He wear dark blue shirt and black jean with his red shoes.

Her mother said,"See you tomorrow, Amy."

Amy went to her bedroom and changed her clother to PJ. Her PJ was light pink. Her bedroom was pink wall and her queen size bed was pink.

She was on her bed to ready for her sleep and said to herself,"Tomorrow will be a long day at Station Square high...Boarding school." Her eyes was closed.

Tomorrow will be a long day.

**So what are you all think of these? Okay, see you all next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Leaving home, meet new friend and midnight**

**Hi, everyone! Now I got two parthers and they are helping me make this story! I see someone said this story is nice but nothing happen in there. So don't worry about it! I got an idea! **

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie: Thank you for review here. Don't worry, I will do my best.**

**Okay, Who is ready to read this story? Are you all sure? Okay...LET'S READ!**

**6:00AM**

Amy woke up by her mother shouted her name, getting out of her pink bed, bushing her teeth and bushing her hair. Amy smiled as she finished brushing her hair.

"Perfict", she giggers as she putting the hairbrush down, then heading over to her wardrobe and threw her nightgown off, reaching in, pulled out her Top and skirt for the day.

Dropping the skirt to the floor, she puts on her top, which fitted pretty snug, then reached down for her skirt...one problem, it wasn't there. 'Bark' Looking up, she see her puppy with her brand new skirt in the puppy's mouth.

"Please give it back to me.", Amy said.

But her puppy ran out of the room and went to outside.

"HEY!", she shouted. She begin to ran after her puppy.

In kitchen, Amy's mother was making breakfast, when she heads some noise, looking around she watches her daughter runs past, chasing after her puppy, who was heading for the door.

"Don't go outside in only your underwear" she called out but Amy didn't hear.

Amy smiled as she finally caught her puppy and picked her up, grabbing her skirt off her and waved it "Finally!" she cheered, but it comes short as she notices a group of people on the sidewalk staring at her "Why are you staring me?" she demanded to know.

The group of boys began to whistle, when Amy suddenly felts a chill on her knees, looking down she blushes realising she's standing their, in her cute new top…and baby ducky panties.

Blushing madly she ran back into the house, away from the laughs and the cell phones taking camera pics, only to see her mother with a slight smirk "I warned you" she replied as Amy sighed and headed up stairs.

Time soon past and there she was, standing in front of her new school at about 2:30pm. "Wow. That was so huge! Oh, Train was bit fast. That was 3 hours!", Amy said to herself. She had everything she needed and smiled as she heads to the main office. But she can't find the main office.

When she went inside her new school, lots of people walking around, she tried to find the main office and crushed into someone!

"Ow.", Amy said, took a very good look at person. A cream rabbit and a blue chao. She wear a yellow dress with orange shoes, her eyes was brown and her chao was blue and wear yellow tie.

"I am really sorry about this!", cream rabbit said.

"It's okay.", Amy said.

"Anyways, my name is Cream the rabbit and this is my chao, Chesse.", she infoduced herself.

"Oh, it's nice name. My name is Amy Rose. I'm tried find the main office. Do you know where is it?", Amy asked.

"Oh, yeah and I will take you there", Cream said.

They went to find the main office and they don't know they are being follower by a group of five girls.

At last, Amy and Cream arrived at the main office, Amy want to thank you to her new friend.

"Thank you for helping me, Cream. Will you live in dome?", Amy thanked.

"Oh, you're welcome, Miss Amy. Did you know there are the meeting after school? If is no, well, you should go to the hall after school. If you don't know where is the hall, follow other stadents. They will go to the hall too.", Cream expined to her.

"Oh, okay.", Amy said.

"I gotter go to my lesson right now. See you in meeting, maybe. Don't ask. Bye." Cream said.

"Okay. Bye.", Amy said.

As Cream went to her lesson, Amy went inside the main office. What did she don't know is Cream went outside, find her group. Until finally, she found her group in the small wood nearly school for someone walk there about 50 or 60 seconds.

"Hey, guys", Cream greeting.

Five hedgehogs, one cat, one fox, one bat, one bee, one human, one Echiden and one chameleon stopping what they all doing and looking around to see Cream.

"Hey, Cream. Anything happened in school?",A human asked to Cream.

"Yeah, I think I found someone.",Cream answered a human.

"Oh, really?", one of five hedgehogs. That was silver hedgehog.

"Yeah, remember Aj and Silver said to us that they can see the future?", Cream answered again.

Everyone just nodded at Cream, they remember that Aj and Silver can see the future.

"Right, I think they must be right. Why? Because I met her today and she was a pink hedgehog. They said a pink hedgehog will be kill by Sally and her girls.", Cream expined to everyone.

"A pink hedgehog is here in school, won't she?", one of five hedgehogs asked. That was black and red hedgehog.

Cream just nodded at a black and red hedgehog as the bell from the school.

_Dine! Dine! Dine!_

"That was a bell.", a chamelon said.

"Yeah, let's go to the hall for the meeting.", one of five hedgehogs. That was blue hedgehog.

They walking from the small wood and went to school hall.

**In the hall**

Amy went out of the main office, follow some students who comes out of the classroom and went to the hall. She arrived in the hall and saw lots of the chairs. That was about 2,500 chairs!

"Wow...That was really huge hall!", Amy said to herself.

She chose the front chair since she want to see her new head of school face better.

When the hall was full, a fat man walked to the stage and said,"Hello! Welcome to Station Square High! This school is a boarding, my name is principal Eggman. Here are some rules you must follow. One, Do not fight in this school. I don't like to see someone come to my office with cuts! Two, ask staffs if you all have some prombles. Last, have a nice time in this school. Now we have two huge houses for each but two group. One house will have boys group and other will have girls group. I got two head of houes. A head of boys houes will be...Sonic the hedgehog!" Everyone cheering and a blue hedgehog arrived at stage. But Amy don't hear what did Eggman say about a head of girls house name.

"A hear of girls house will be...Aj the human!" But she did not arrived at stage. Eggman asked Sonic.

"Sonic, where are Aj?", Eggman asked.

"I don't know.", Sonic answered.

"Okay. I'm sure she know it already.", Eggman said.

"I will tell her, Eggman.", Sonic said.

"Anyways, look like she not here. I think she know about it already, Sonic will tell her.", Eggman said,"I hope you all have a nice evening and evening tea will be ready at 6pm. And bedtime will be ready at 9pm. Then weekend, you chose anytime bedtime! Bye, everyone!"

Everyone left the hall and went to their house.

**8:45pm**

It's 15 minutes left to bedtime, Amy already sort her things out. All the girls were ready to bed, they are in their PJ's.

"I can't wait to meet Aj! I been heard she are so smart in the school! I bet you don't know who her twin brother is!", one of the girls.

That girl was white wolf and her eyes was icy blue. Her PJ was baby blue shirt and white jean.

"Yeah! I know who her twin brother is!", another girls shouted at her.

That another girl was orange hedgehog and her eyes was green. Her PJ was red shirt and blue jean.

Amy don't know what did they talking about and went to them.

"Hey, what are you both talking about?", Amy asked to two girls.

"Oh, did you hear Eggman say new head of house?", one of girls asked.

"No, I did not hear Eggman say anything about the head of girls house. Who is it?", Amy answered.

"Oh really? Well, you should find out!",one of two girls laughted at Amy. They laughted at Amy.

Amy feel sad and walked to her bed.

"Why did they laughted at me? Did I done something? Or my face? Well, I will find out who is the head of girls house.", Amy said to herself.

**At midnight**

All the girls were sleep but a group of five girls stared at Amy.

"I can see our food there", one of five girls said. That was a yellow mongoose.

"Oh yeah!", another of five girls said. That was a bunny with some robots on her.

"Not if I get her first before you all!", another of five girls shouted. That was a fox.

"Shut up, you girly fox! She could hear you!", another girl said. That was a pink echiden.

"Quiet, girls!", final girl said to all the girls. That was a brown chipmuck.

"Okay, girls. We will go over there and I will bit her. Understand?", a brown chipmuck said.

"Yes, leader!", all the girls said.

They walked to Amy's bed and stand around bed, a chipmuck was about to bit Amy's neck but someone shouted at her.

"Stop it, Sally!", a girl who saw her, about bit Amy's neck.

"Ah, look who is here to save this new girl.", Sally said to her girls.

All the girls was laughted enough to wake Amy up.

"Um...What was this nosie?", Amy asked too sleeply.

"Um...Sorry, look like we laughted to wake you. I'm really sorry about it.", a mongoose.

"Right, you group girls, go to bed right now!", a girl, who stopping Sally, said.

"Okay, okay. We will go and leave her alone. Come on, Mina, Julie-Su, Bunnie and Fiona.", Sally said to her group.

A group of girls left, leave two girls alone.

"Won't you going to bed? The head of a house will be here any minutes.", Amy asked to a girl.

"Don't worry about it.", a girl said and smiles.

Amy took a good look at a girl. She wear black shirt with red coat like this brown girl, blue jean and her shoes was red and white. Her eye was brown like Cream the rabbit this afternoon and her hair are black, pony tails.

"Right, see you tomorrow at school." , a girl said. Then, she left Amy. Amy went back to sleep.

_"That was the head of the house or not? Well, I will find out more about her tomorrow.", _Amy thougher.

**Well, what are you think of this? Hope it will okay for you all. See you next chapter! Do you know what are Sally and her girls doing something to Amy? Who is this girl been saved Amy before Sally hurt her? Please review here!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The First Day of Hell**

**Thank you for reviews here! That made me really happy! So I got nothing to say to you all but...Have a great time when read!**

Amy woke up at about 8am, the school start 9am so she got an hours to ready but the first things to do is getting dressed, used clothers. After this, she went to the hall for the breakfast and about 15 minutes after breakfast, she went back to the house to bushed her teeth and hair, then chatting with some girls. About 25 minutes, she went to the hall with lots of lockers, met her new friend, Cream.

"Good morning, Amy!", Cream said.

"Oh, good morning to you too, Cream.", Amy repiled.

"We got only 25 minutes left until the school start so we can chat right now.", Cream said.

**20 mintues later**

"Oh, I can't believe it!", Cream shouted.

"Oh yeah, then that brown girl told other four girls to follow her after that girl stop her from hurt me. What did that mean?", Amy told her new best friend. They talked about what happened last night. But Cream know who is these girls and not tell her who are these girls until Amy met these girls.

"Oh. Look like it's time to go to our class. What did you have as the first lesson?", Cream asked.

"Maths.", Amy answer.

"Me too!", Cream said.

Amy and Cream walked to their first lesson.

**10 mintues later**

They arrived at their lesson as the ring was ding.

_DING! DING! DING!_

"We arrived in time!", Amy said.

"Yeah.", Cream replier.

When they seated next to each other, some students arrived and a group of girls arrived.

"Hey, look at a pink hedgehog is with that brat!", one of the girls in group said. That was a fox.

"Oh! Good eye, Fiona. Let's go and ask her if she want to join us, girls.", a brown girl said.

"Yeah!", all the girls said.

A group of girls walked to Amy and Cream.

Amy was talked to Cream when Cream looked at a group of girls and her eyes was narrowed.

"Cream, what is wrong?", Amy asked. She followed her eyes to a group of girls who walked to them.

"Hello, new girl and Cream.", a brown girl said. "My name is Sally Acorn and this is Mina the mongoose, Fiona the fox, Julie-Su the echidna, Bunnies the rabbots."

She point to each girls as she introduced their name and asked Amy.

"Well, do you want to join my group? I am really sorry about what happered last night.", Sally asked.

Cream shocked and looked at Amy, shaked her head that show she say no.

"Um...Well..", Amy said. "I've lo-"

She was cut by someone shouted.

"STOP! DON'T DO IT!", someone shouted at Amy.

"Oh, why?", Amy asked shocked.

"Please do not join her group! Sally, if I see you trying get her to join your group again, I'm sure our leader and my best friends can take on you and your girls down!", someone said. That was another fox but different about him is two tails!

"Oh, well, freak, I will leave her alone right now but in the future, you and your group will lose the war!", Sally said.

"Well, wait and see, Sally.", Cream said.

"Oh, well, little brat, I don't think so.", Fiona said.

"Hey! Leave Cream alone too!", a fox said.

"Ha! Think you can save your little girlfriend? I don't think so, freak.", Mina said.

Then a white bat arrived and saw Sally and her group bullying her friends, feeling very angry, then walked to where Amy and other is.

"Hey, Sally and girls!", a white bat said. Everyone looked at a white bat.

"Oh, look who is here to save her freak friend!," Julie-Su said.

"Oh, shut up, you pinky! And leave my friends and pink hedgehog alone right now or I will tell my leader about this!", a white bat said.

"Fine, Rouge, Tails and Cream! Bye!", Sally said angry. After Sally and her group left to seated back row, a white bat sighed.

"Thank you for stoping Sally, Rouge and Tails!", Cream said.

"You're welcome, Cream.", a fox said.

Then a white bat and a fox can see Amy still in her chair so they introduced themself.

"Hey, my name is Rouge the Bat.", a white bat introdued herself.

"And my name is Miles Prower but you can call me Tails.", a fox said.

Amy took a good look at Rouge and Tails.

Rouge was white bat. She wear black bodystocking with a pink heart-shaped breastplate along with arm-length gauntlets and metal-heeled thight-high boots, both of which are white and have pink at the top. Her boots also have pink heart-shapeds over the toes. Her eyes were green and she wear make-up. She look like she was 18 years old.

Tails was light yellow fur and wear orange shirt and red jean, red and white shoes. His eyes were light blue and he look like he was 8 or 10 years old. And got his two tails.

"How old are you, guys?", Amy asked to her new friends.

"I am 18 years old.", Rouge answer.

"I am 8 years old.", Tails answer.

"I am 6 years old.", Cream answer.

"Oh, Tails and Cream, you are so too young be in High school. Why are you both here?", Amy asked.

"Oh, I am smart enough to be here.", Tails answer.

"Same as Tails.", Cream answer.

"Oh, that was so cool. I heard you said your leader will take that Sally down. What are you mean by that?", Amy said.

"Oh, nothing about that. Don't worry, you will meet our leader.", Rouge answer.

"Yeah and they are scared of our leader!", Cream said.

After she said that, a teacher arrived and said,"I am really sorry about that! I got something to sort it out. Anyways, my name is Mr Vector and I will be your maths teacher this year. And Rouge, Tails, please seat before we begin."

Mr Vector was a green crocodile and wear a gold chain, black and yellow boots, Black arm bands with yellow stripes, super-powered walkman, headphones, yellow belts, yellow and purple socks and his eyes were honey/gold eyes. He look like he was 20 years old.

Rouge and Tails just nodded and went to their chair. They sat next to Cream and Amy. Tails sat next to Cream and Rouge sat next to Amy.

**At lunchtime**

Amy sat at a tree with her new friends and eats her food from lunch hall.

"I love that cake! It's nice and you guys should try that cake!", Amy said.

"We already eat these cake and we love it too.", Tails said.

"Yeah and the cake was made by my mother!", Cream said.

"Oh, really? Your mother was good cook.", Amy said.

"Thank! Oh, they are here! Tails, are they come here or not?", Cream asked to Tails.

"Oh, yeah, they will come here about now.", Tails said.

"What are you both talking about?", Amy asked.

As she asked Cream and Tails, a group was already there.

"Oh, who is this pink hedgehog?", a bee asked.

"Oh! Her name is Amy Rose.", Cream and Tails answer at same time.

Everyone introdued themself to Amy.

"Nice to meet you, Amy. My name is Charmy the Bee!", a bee said.

Charmy was black and yellow fur and wear orange shirt and yellow jean, white and orange shoes, black helmet. His eyes were dark honey. He look like he was 6 years old.

"Hello. My name is Silver the hedgehog.", a silver hedgehog said.

Silver was full silver fur, white fur on his chest and wear white shirt and red jean, white, blue and black shoes. His eyes were honey and he look like 15 years old.

"My name is Espio the chameleon. Nice to meet you, Amy.", a purple chameleon said.

Espio was full purple fur and wear green shirt and orange jean, black and purple shoes. His eyes were light honey and he look like he was 16 years old.

"Hello, Amy. My name is Maria the hedgehog. Nice meet to you." a golden hedgehog said.

Maria was full golden fur and wear baby blue dress, blue, white and black shoes and baby blue hairband on her head. Her eyes were light blue and she look like she was 15 years old.

"Hello, babe. My name is Scourge the Hedgehog.", a green hedgehog said.

Scourge was green and wear a black leather jacket, red sunglasses, black jean, green and black boots. He got twin scars on his chest and his eyes were blue. He look like he was 17 years old.

"Shut up, Scourge! She don't like that! Anyways, my name is Kunckles the echidna.", a red echidna said.

Kunckles was full red fur and wear red shirt, purple jean, red, yellow shoes look like one of lego toys. His eyes were purple and he look like he was 16 years old.

"My name is Shadow the hedgehog.", a black and red hedgehog said.

Shadow was 90% black and 10% red fur and wear black shirt, red jean, white, red shoes and his eyes were bloodly red. He look like he was 15 years old.

"Hi, my name is Blaze the cat. Nice to meet you, Amy.", a purple cat said.

Blaze was full purple fur and wear purple shirt, dark purple jean, white, dark pink shoes. A red spot is on her face and her eyes were honey. She look like she was 14 years old.

A bue hedgehog arrived at his speed and waved to everyone, met Amy.

"Oh, who is this?", a blue hedgehog asked.

"This is Amy Rose!", Rouge answer.

"Oh, my name is Sonic the hedgehog and anyone know where is my sister?", a blue hedgehog said.

Sonic was full blue fur and wear blue shirt, green jean, white, red shoes. His eyes were green and he look like he was 15 years old. Amy was begin to in love.

"No, I can't see her since the second lesson.", Shadow said.

"Yeah, maybe she is so busy and can't come here.", Silver said.

"Um..Who is her?", Amy asked her new friend, unsure about it.

"Oh, didn't you meet her yet?", Wolf asked.

"No, not yet.", Amy answer.

"Well, I guess you just wait until you meet Sonic's sister. She and Sonic are twin!", Blaze said.

"Oh, okay.", Amy said.

"Hey, if you anyone see her, tell her I want to talk to her. And Cream, Tails want to too.", Rouge said.

"Okay, we will tell her. Why?", Wolf said.

"I will tell you all after Cream, Tails and me are done talking with her.", Rouge said.

"Okay.", everyone said.

"So what was Sonic's sister look like?", Amy asked.

"Wait until you meet her.", Shadow said.

**At the last lesson**

Afternoon was so fast day and the last lesson was gyms, Amy don't like the gyms but happy that all her new friend is in her last lesson. She and her new friends went to girl change room but Sally and her group already there so Sally walked to Amy and girls who with her.

"Well, Amy, what are you think of this school?", Cream asked.

"Oh, it's great! Better than my old school back home.", Amy answer.

"Oh, hello, Amy.", Sally said.

"Oh, Sally.", Rouge said.

"What are you want, Sally?", Blaze asked.

"Oh, I just want to talk to Amy.", Sally said.

"Yeah, Sally?", Amy asked.

"So do you want to join my group? We will be nice to you.", Sally asked Amy.

Blaze and Maria was shocked, looking at each other and understand why Rouge want to talk to their leader!

"No thank you. I am happy with my new friends here.", Amy answer.

"Oh, fine. We don't like you!", Sally said very angry.

"Well, go and leave her alone! Or we will tell our leader!", Blaze said.

"FINE!", Sally shouted and stomped away, leave them alone.

**In Gym hall**

Amy and her new friends walked out of the change room and went to the boys, waited for a teacher arrive.

"Hey, boys! You don't believe what happened in the girl change room!", Maria said to the boys.

"What wrong, girls? Blaze and Maria look so shocked.", Sonic asked.

"Sally walked to us and asked Amy to join her group!", Blaze said.

"WHAT?", Shadow shouted.

"I will kill her right now.", Wolf said.

"Now I understand why Rouge want to talk to our leader!", Knuckles said to boys.

"Yeah.", all the boys said.

"So it's good thing she was in this lesson.", Silver said.

"Yeah, she will be here right now.", Sonic said.

"Here is she come!", Tails said as everyone looked at girl change room door opened.

A girl walked to Amy and other and wave to them.

"Hello, everyone. I am really sorry about lunchtime meet, I have something to be done so anything happened in school?", a girl asked.

Amy resiled her! She was the same girl last night.

"Hello again.", Amy said to a girl.

"Oh, hello. I am sorry I can't tell you my name last night so my name is Aj the human. Leader of this group and head of girl house.", a girl introdued herself.

"Oh, my name is Amy Rose. Nice to meet you and it's okay.", Amy said. Finally, She found who is the head of Girls house!

"Aj! You don't believe what happened today!", Cream shouted.

"Whoa! Calm down, Cream. What wrong?", Aj asked.

"Well, this morning, Amy and me walked to Maths room, then we sat our chair until Sally and her group walked to us. Sally asked her if she want to join Sally's group. She was about to say yes but...", Cream expian to Aj. Aj was begin to angry.

"I did stop Amy from say yes! And we was arged until Rouge arrive to help us.", Tails expian.

"I shouted at them and they walked away after I will tell you about this.", Rouge said.

"Oh! And Sally said, we will lose the war in the future.", Tails said. Aj was so angry!

**Amy POV**

After Rouge, Cream and Tails expian everything to Aj, other was looked shocked at what did Tails said about what was Sally told him this morning. Then Aj looked...Angry? Look like she was unhappy when Tails told her.

"THAT IS IT!", Aj yelled.

Everyone in here was looked at her and they knew what will be happened next.

"SALLY!", Aj yelled as Sally and her group arrived in Gyms hall, then they walked to us.

"Yes, Aj? Oh, why did you look so angry?", Mina asked.

"You did it again, Sally!", Aj said.

"I did what?", Sally asked shocked.

"You know it better! You are trying getting a new girl join your group! We will win the war in the future! And leave my group alone!", Aj said. I don't understand what did she mean, they will win the war in the future. Well, I will ask my new friend about this.

"Oh, I don't think so!", Bunnie said.

"You don't know what will happen in the future! But Silver and me know what will happen in the future and we will stop before it will happen!", Aj said.

I just begin to like her group because they are so nice to me and Sally and her group not.

Who know what will happen in the future? But Aj said, Silver and she can see the future. I will ask my new friends about this too.

**No one POV**

Sally feeling very angry about it! She knew that Rouge already tell Aj and looked at Rouge, Tails and Cream.

"You three brat! I knew it! Someday, you all will be gone forever!", Sally said.

Sally and her group left as a teacher arrived.

"I am really sorry about this! My name is Coach Ozzy, head of gyms!", a black dog said.

Coach Ozzy was full black and wear a white shirt, red short and white shoes. His eyes were brown.

"Today we are going to play a game on the first day at school is...DODGEBALL!", Coach Ozzy said.

"YAY!", everyone yelled.

"It's okay with you if I pick my group here and Sally pick her group?", Aj asked.

"Oh, yep, it's okay with me!", Coach Ozzy said.

So Aj and her group, added exam person, that was Amy then Sally and her group went away from Aj and other. But Coach Ozzy stopping Aj and her group before the game begin.

"It's okay with you if I will take some of your friends out of your group because it's not fair for Sally and her group. Who will join in your group?", Coach Ozzy asked.

"Oh, sure. I think it's fine with my friend if I want them join my group. Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles and Amy. And other, please sit the seat there.", Aj said as she chose her friends to join her group.

Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles and Amy went to join Aj in the game but Amy was unsure, then she asked Aj.

"Um...Why did you pick me to join you?", Amy asked Aj.

"Because I want to see you play if you are so good at that game.", Aj answer.

"Oh, okay.", Amy said.

**At almost end of the game**

The game was nearly over so one-one on the game, that was Amy and Sally.

"Come on, Amy! You can do it!", Cream shouted.

"Come on, Sally! You can do!", Juile-Su shouted.

Amy just throwed a ball at Sally but Sally throwed a ball at same time as Amy did it.

Luckily, Amy missed a ball that Sally throwed at her but her ball hit Sally that mean she won the game!

"YAY!", everyone shouted as they won the game.

"Well done, Amy! That mean you can in my group!", Aj said.

"Oh, really? I can in your group? Wow. That is the first time I've done in my life!", Amy said.

"Oh, yeah! But you can't come to our meeting because it's will boring you.", Cream said.

"Oh, that was okay if I can't come to your meeting.", Amy said smiled at Cream.

Sally was very angry but Mina was trying to calm her down.

"Calm down, Sally! We can toeture Amy for not join us!", Mina said.

Then, Sally just smirked at Mina' idea and told her girls to follow her so they just nodded at Sally, they know what will Sally do to Amy.

**After Gym**

Amy went to the shower room while her new friends left the room. But Sally took Amy's clother and a tower!

Amy steps out of the shower in the girls changing room, she finds both her towel and clothes gone, panicing she believes she can run to her room, since its so close, but the moment she steps out of the changing room, the fire alarms go off because of Sally.

Everyone enters the hallway to see a naked Amy.

"Hey, look at her, she got no clother on!", one of the students said as he laughted at Amy . That was dog.

But luckily, someone puched his face, ran to Amy and lift her up, ran to girls house at speed of supersonic.

While Amy gone to girls house with someone, Aj and other was looking for something or someone until Shadow found Sally and her group in the field nearly the small wood**(Like the last chapter where was Cream found her group).**

"HEY! SALLY!", Shadow shouted angry.

Sally stopped what was she doing and around to see Shadow.

"What do you want, Shadow?", Sally asked.

"You did it to Amy!", Shadow said.

"I did what?", Sally asked again.

"Gr...Stop lie about what happened after Gyms!", Shadow said.

"Oh, I took her clother and tower, then I pulled a fire alarms! Happy now?", Sally said.

"Thank you. Now where are her clother and tower?", Shadow asked.

"Well, they are in this small wood", Sally sighed,"Happy now?"

"Thank you.", Shadow said as he walked to the small wood to found Amy's clother and tower. He took Amy's clother and tower and walked to the girls house, saw Rogue keep all the girls from going inside.

"Aj want you all going out everywhere you want to. Aj got her key to Girls house and she is too busy so she asked me.", Rouge said.

"Okay! Tell her, thank you for let us go out!", one of the girls said.

All the girls left their house and went to Station Square, then Aj and other arrived, they went inside to see Amy if she is okay.

**At girls house**

"Thank you for saving me there.", Amy said.

"You're welcome, Amy.", Sonic said.

"So where are Aj and other?", Amy asked.

"They are looking for Sally and her girls.", Sonic said. "As Rouge tell the girls can going out until night time."

"Oh. You and other are so nice to me on the first day at school. Sally and her group are so not nice!", Amy said.

"Yeah. How old are you?", Sonic asked.

"I am 14 years old. What about you?", Amy said.

"I am 15 years old.", Sonic said.

"Oh. What about other?", Amy asked.

"Oh, if you know what Tails, Cream and Rouge age is. Aj is 15 years old, Silver is 15 years old, Blaze is 14 years old, Shadow is 15 years old, Maria is 15 years old, Charmy is 6 years old, Scourge is 17 years old, Espio is 16 years old and Knuckles is 16 years old.", Sonic said.

"Oh, wow. That 4 people that is 15 years old!", Amy said.

"Yeah. So where do you live before here?", Sonic asked again.

"Oh, I live in Green Hill, that was very far from here. You?", Amy said.

"I live in New Mobotropolis, that was really far than Green Hill.", Sonic said.

"Aj and other?", Amy asked.

"Aj live with me, Cream and Tails live in New York, Knuckles live in Angle Island, Shadow live in..I can't tell you until he want to, Maria live in ARK, Charmy and Espio live in LA with Mr Vector, Silver live in Waterloo, Blaze live in Green Hill and Scouge live in GUN.", Sonic said.

"Wow. That was far and Blaze live in Green Hill?", Amy said.

"Yeah, she born in there and grown up all the years there.", Sonic said.

"Oh, if she live in Green Hill, how come I can't see her in Green Hill?", Amy asked.

"I don't know, how do I know? Why not ask her?", Sonic said.

As Amy was about say something to Sonic, the door was fully opened only Shadow is with other, hold Amy's clother and tower.

"Oh, thank you, Shadow.", Amy said as she took her clother and tower, put her tower around her wet body.

"You're welcome, Amy.", Shadow said.

"Hey, Shadow. Who did it to her?", Aj asked as she arrived.

"It was Sally and her group.", Shadow said.

"OH, REALLY?", Blaze shouted too shocked.

"Oh, I will kill that brat and her fuck group!", Tails said.

"Oh, you don't allowed to say this word! You are too young to lean that word!", Amy said.

"Don't worry about this, Amy.", Wolf said.

"Worry? No, it's bad idea say bad language to young kids!", Amy said.

'Should we tell her about us?' Silver thought to Aj.

'No, no yet. Until on halloween night, maybe', Aj thought to Silver.

"Well, calm down, Amy. I know it's bad ideas for young kids but sometime their parents teach them bad language when they are too young. I been leaned that words when Sonic and me was about 11 or 12.", Aj said.

"Oh. Okay. My first day at school been bad day because of Sally and her group.", Amy sighed.

"Hey, don't worry, we are always here for you. How about we go to the mall tomorrow?", Rouge said.

"Yeah, good thing is it's Friday! We can go to bed anytime! But Sunday, we must go to bed at 9pm! I really hate Sunday.", Cream said.

"Yeah, Sunday is always too fast day, then Monday arrived too fast for us!", Blaze said.

"Um...Blaze?", Amy asked.

"Yeah?", Blaze said.

"If you really live in Green Hill, how come I can't see you there?", Amy asked.

"Oh, you live in Green Hill? Wow, I can't see you in town so we can go to town in summer time.", Blaze said.

"Oh, we are going to stay in school until summer time?", Amy asked.

Everyone just nodded at Amy and she just sighed.

"That was very long time until we will be out of the school.", Amy said.

"But you can use your computer to chat with your family.", Tails said.

"Oh, thank you. I am luckliy I got my laptop in my bedroom!", Amy said.

"And did you got Skype?", Shadow asked.

"Oh, yeah, I got Skype last summer when my mother said we can see each other on Skype.", Amy answer.

"Oh, great! We can see each other in house!", Sonic said.

"But you must off your laptop at 8pm. Mother always told us to off our laptop at 8pm.", Aj said.

"Oh, mother is here or not?", Sonic asked.

"She don't here but...", Aj said.

"Then we can off our laptop anytime!", Sonic said.

"Oh, alright, we can when our parent is not in our school!", Aj said.

Amy looked at Aj and Sonic and asked them.

"Um...Why did your mother want you both off your laptop at 8pm?", Amy asked.

"Oh, because she don't like us on our laptop too much and she always said our laptop will make our eyes hurt.", Aj said.

"Yeah, that was so true.", Sonic said.

"Anyways, we need go and back to boys house now.", Silver said.

"Oh, Silver is right. Look at the time.", Wolf said.

They looked at the time and it's was 4pm.

"Wow, that was fast and you guys is here only about 15 minuters ago.", Amy said.

Her friends just nodded and left Amy's room. Girls went to their room and boys went to their house.

**9:55pm**

Amy and her friends was in their PJ. Amy was in pink PJ, Cream was in orange PJ, Maira was in baby blue PJ, Rouge was in white PJ, Blaze was in purple PJ and Aj was her clother.

"Why not you in your PJ?", Amy asked Aj.

"Did you forget about me?", Aj asked.

"Oh, you are the head of Girls house so you should check on all the girls while they are sleep.", Amy said.

"Look like we need to sleep right now.", Cream said.

"Yeah, you all should get sleep so you can be ready tomorrow.", Aj said.

Amy and other went to their bed and Aj walked around some girls room to check if they are sleep.

"Hope tomorrow will be better without Sally and her group.", Aj said to herself.

**What are you all think of this chapter? More drama. Finally, Amy met Cream's friends and found out that Aj is the head of Girls house and leader of her group. Can you guess what will happen next chapter? If you guess right, you will get something from here! :) Have a great day! See you next chapter!**


End file.
